


【2017】小而卑微之事

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: “我喜欢你时，原因和结果不过是小而卑微之事。”
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4
Collections: 英西日贺





	【2017】小而卑微之事

*  


**  
第33次了。  
安东尼奥第33次在看他。  
记住这个数字倒不是因为柯克兰天生就具有周围人难以揣测的细腻心思什么的，而是因为那该死的谈判会议正好开到第33次。柯克兰本人对这一和讨论下次恐怖电影之夜在谁家度过基本没有区别的活动将信将疑，因此他心急如焚地数着日历上“开会”标记出现的次数，在偶然中把安东尼奥掩饰失败的注视也牢牢印在了心底。  
这都和番茄混蛋支持的球队夺得联赛冠军的次数不相上下了，金发男孩扯着自己头上一丛桀骜不驯的翘发，听见弗朗西斯与罗马诺不胜亲切地聊起了今天的天气。他真不知道这群蓦然重拾旧日罗马帝国膝下的手足情谊的国家混蛋之间有什么好谈的——在当下的日程表里，无人觉得几个活得长寿一些的人类就可以左右元首或者总理们的想法。把他们像展品一样陈列在此处，不过是给老朽不堪的旧时代的象征一个合适的偷懒理由罢了。那年轻姑娘盛装站在他面前，发誓自己要将一生贞节委身于英格兰的时代已经结束了。  
但是有一个人好像不需要承受岁月变迁施加在其他国家身上的磨难。柯克兰心灰意冷地转过头来。只有一个人。  
在看着他的那个人。  
当曾经在街上向他行脱帽礼的绅士淑女一个个离开人世，曾经与他有过交集之人的后裔却试图否认他的出现，一切都使亚瑟很难把那个自以为早就战胜、却总也无法打败的敌人从脑海中赶走。  
人们喜欢安东尼奥。就连柯克兰也无法否认——是的，很多年以前他就不再费心否认了——但英国人还是觉得那如潮水海浪般向安东尼奥涌去的信仰和爱戴太过夸张了。他想不明白。当绿色的眼神带着睡意，第三十三次假装若无其事地扫过他的脸庞，柯克兰头一次鼓起勇气，越过长桌，恶狠狠地瞪了回去。  
他看到的和平时擦身而过瞥见的并无异处：青碧的双瞳嵌在慵懒的黑色眼窝中，长年的倦怠令男人的身材早不如他记忆中健壮，五官仅仅称得上精致，与轮廓分明的硬朗脸型随意搭配，亚瑟总觉得这张脸在端正和英俊之间的哪个地方出了点问题。安东尼奥望向他座位的目光也让人生气；如果他空荡荡的脑袋是一个问题，那么这目光根本就不能给出答案，而是一种似笑非笑，又半含怒气的搪塞，仿佛在问号之上新添一个休止符，把西班牙人愚蠢至极的行为衬托得更加古怪。  
什么嘛，他撇了撇嘴。明明和我没什么区别，却能在无数毕恭毕敬的记忆中永葆青春。  
这世界真不公平。  
但桌子对面的棕发青年趁他还未挪开视线，高兴地揽过西西里人还在抖个不停的肩膀：“看呐，罗马诺，”那双让分不清瞳孔与虹膜界限的浅绿色眸子挑衅地眨动起来，“死眉毛在偷偷看着我呢。”  
亚瑟真想把他的眉毛撕下来扔到安东尼奥脸上。

***  
几百年。几千公里。不知第几次对上视线。  
安东尼奥还是讨厌那双眼睛的主人。  
那双雄鹰和独角兽的眼睛。明明是金雀花香气扑鼻的原料，却调和出惹人讨厌的幽暗绿色，阴翳的眉梢，倔强的嘴角，让人看不出他蓬乱而粗糙的刘海下酝酿着怎样的神采。  
他到访过华兹华斯隐居的湖畔，游历过狄更斯笔下见不到太阳的都市，在仰光他们相视而笑，共饮一壶加了枫糖浆的印度红茶；在海地他把燃了一半的雪茄蒂扔往别人脚下，脸上全是伤痕的小个子怒目而视，用那还未熄灭的烟草按在安东尼奥脸上。在德比郡的华丽大厦里，换上一身贵族服饰的黄头发男孩把他叫到窗前，指给他看蜿蜒的小路和深蓝的群山。  
如何？那眼睛的主人问。比不上落雪的内华达山脉，安东尼奥说。这是个雾蒙蒙的国家，就像你小子的眼睛一样。  
英国人不动声色地理了理领结，他的领口不知为何略带些汗湿。  
那你就是高原上的太阳，亚瑟反驳道，专门把人烧伤。  
安东尼奥伸手抓住他红色上衣的前襟。他把那对有杂质的宝石般的双眼拉到面前，眯起双眸，细细地端详，仿佛画家勾勒模特脸部的弧度。  
“你喜欢这里吗？”亚瑟眨着眼睛问，回避着他的目光。  
“不，一点也不。”他松开手。瘦小的身影失去褐色手臂的支撑，重重地撞在雕花的窗棂上，其后便是房屋主人引以为傲的田园风景。男孩赶忙用力别过头去，掩藏住片刻间失态的表情，只有一线尖锐的阳光，框出凌乱鬓发中脸庞苍白的轮廓。  
日光中少年的脖项瘦削。筋络分明。  
安东尼奥的指甲陷进自己的手掌。  
明明那么嶙峋。却假装强壮。  
明明那么卑劣易怒。却假装镇定自若。  
明明目中无人不可一世，却偏偏幼稚得像个情窦初开的孩子。  
令人恼火。实在令人恼火。  
恼火到无法拒绝看着他的眼睛的冲动。  
“那个小男孩儿，”英国人嘟囔着说，回过身背对着他，“那个吵着要吃披萨饼的小鬼，他竟然说你喜欢英国，喜欢到不敢承认。”  
“是啊。”阿拉贡高原上骄人的阳光开始向被灼伤者身边围拢。  
“——'是啊'？”  
“我不喜欢这个国家，但是我喜欢你啊，笨蛋。 ”

……真想这么回答啊。  
“其实'是'在西班牙语里是你是傻\逼的意思，你刚刚听错了。”  
“我讨厌你，卡里埃多。”

**  
亚瑟在休息室里拿一杯咖啡，安东尼奥走过来，抢过他手里刚刚从咖啡机上拿起的杯子一饮而尽。  
明显是有意为之。亚瑟看着他烫的呲牙咧嘴的样子暗暗挑眉。  
“想打架吗蠢货？”亚瑟拽过他的领子，对方却纹丝不动，毫无退意地直视着他。还好他的老同伙和老敌人们大都在享受地中海沿岸明媚的阳光，屋内空无一人，如果波诺弗瓦和贝什米特——白毛的那个——在这里，大概又会是一阵手机照相功能自带的效果音。  
亚瑟抬起头，眼神趁机扫过青年飞扬的眉眼。  
英国人曾经暗自想象，以安东尼奥无论对任何事都抱有毫无理由的激情的性格，眼睛也一定明朗通透如东方宫殿的琉璃砖瓦，近看时会有阳光下那种清澈夺目的光彩。可是凑到他视野中的分明是一双同样浑浊、同样斑驳的眼睛，瞳仁分外黯淡，只不过不像人们通常见到的金玉蒙尘后的黯淡，而是一首不成调式的乐曲般的紊乱。令观看者脑中只剩下找不出头绪的温和绿色。  
他一向读不出他眼中的情感，看不懂他突如其来的举动，或是他所谓的常青的魔力。可西班牙人的脸庞却因为逾越礼貌的距离而变得过分迷人；柯克兰即使不加猜忌，也知道他已经掩饰不了自己亲吻上去的欲望，掩饰不了后悔不迭的心跳声。  
“上帝啊。”他用别人听不见的声音祈祷，“请保佑我，再也不会看着他的眼睛，便忘记了一切哀愁。”  
眼眶。鼻尖。嘴唇。沉默在干涸的唇齿间剧增。  
手指。领带。颤抖的足跟。他深深预感到某种不好的东西已经开始在空气中发酵——某种东西，要么无药可救，要么无法挽回。比如说，他说不清是谁先堵住了另一个人的嘴唇。  
“闭眼，柯克兰。”  
“不要。”  
“亚瑟。”安东尼奥抵住他的双唇。  
“闭嘴。我要吐了。”他喘息着，用舌尖分开那个烦人的棕发男人的牙齿。安东尼奥还在试图从喉咙里发出含糊不清的声音，听起来像是“我认输了”，以及“快闭眼”。  
你是什么事都要决出高下才罢休的小孩子吗？柯克兰在心里抱怨。  
但实际上他顺从地合上了眼帘，睫毛拂过安东尼奥拧得有些夸张的眉头。  
我知道了。他在脑海中自言自语，当然旁白早已换成某个满嘴咖啡香味的男人的声音：我知道你的拥簇前仆后继的原因了。  
因为当我看见大海，你却看见旌旗。  
因为当我看见子民，你却看见人群。  
因为当我看见十字架和军服，你却一眼看见一个从未见过的男孩，站在你叫不出名字的崭新教堂里。  
因为当我举起沉重的黄铜望远镜，沿着肃杀的金红色船帆向下，追寻到的却是一双绿叶似的眼睛，透过波浪和风，透过历史和海上烟雾，望着面前的一个英国人。  
“你从来没有提起过。”他轻声说，“但即使是我这样的国度，你也把它当作一个……一个和你一样的普通人来看待，对吗？”  
安东尼奥没有回答他，只是把手抬过他的肩膀，环绕住他的金发，然后重新吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
而他合眼掩饰自己的慌张。  
见鬼。就在揽上怀中人腰肢的那一刻，亚瑟确定他听见了目前位居柯克兰最害怕的声音榜首的快门声。

*  
“你喜欢这里吗？”安东尼奥笑眯眯地搂住他的肩膀，窗外是巴塞罗那的天空。他的灰色的西装的倒影。  
“一点也不。”他仍然是固执地回过头去，“我还是讨厌和西班牙有关的一切。”  
……尤其是你只是看见我，就变得心满意足的样子啊。

Fin


End file.
